Soji Okita
Souji Okita (沖田 総司 Okita Souji) is one of the main characters in Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan and is captain of the first division. He is based on the historical Okita Souji. Appearance and Personality Okita a handsome young man, standing at 176 cm or 5’9” with reddish brown hair in a topknot and emerald green eyes. He has a charming if somewhat sadistic personality and is fond of sarcasm. He usually wears a loose red, gray, and orange top and green hakama with tape on his lower legs. He begins wearing a white sleeping robe all the time after Hijikata orders him to stay at headquarters due to his worsening illness. As tuberculosis has given him a failing sense of taste, Okita prefers strongly-seasoned food (to everyone else's misfortune when he's on cooking duty), but attempts to hide his condition. He idolizes Isami Kondou, the commander of the Shinsengumi, and imitates his hair style. Okita is one of the most loyal men to him among the Shinsengumi. As much as he tries to hide it most of the time with teasing and rudeness, Okita is a good-natured fellow. All the same, he seems to be the type of person who likes to keep important information to himself, just to see what happens. When everyone found out that Chizuru was a girl and some of the others were surprised, Souji commented that "It was obvious she was a girl" yet didn't say anything initially. Souji once warned Chizuru that if she ever got in his way during patrol or a fight, he'd kill her. Even so, he protected her from Kazama during the Ikedaya incident, despite his own injuries. History Souji was born to a samurai family and his older sister took care of him after their parents' deaths when he was 7. His sister brought him to Shieikan when he was 9 and Kondou took him under his wing from then on. As a child, Souji was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Souji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Souji with bruises and injuries that worried Kondou. When Kondou confronted the other students and told them to stop bullying Souji, it only led to more severe beatings for Souji. Kondou's heart only sank more for Souji when he saw him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of his former home. Kondou tried to console Souji by telling him how hard it must have been for his sister to leave her adorable little brother. Souji bitterly talked about how first his parents abandoned him by dying and now his sister abandoned him by leaving him at the dojo. Kondou attempted to comfort Souji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Souji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Souji then asked Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "snitch." "I don't recall asking for your help. It's annoying. Please leave me alone." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of the Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Okita was hit on the forehead and began to bleed. Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat Souji's wound, but Souji desperately protested and begged Kondou to allow him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agreed and allowed Souji to keep sparring. Souji fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Souji didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Kondou rushed in to stop Souji before he could seriously hurt the other boy by telling him that he had won the match. Kondou embraced Souji and told him how proud he was. From that point on, Souji began to open up to Kondou and thought to himself that the reason why he was at the dojo was so he could follow "Kondou-san." Plot During his fight with Chikage Kazama, he begins to cough up blood and is later diagnosed with tuberculosis. Chizuru finds Okita fighting Chikage and tries to stop Okita from fighting. Chikage was going to attack Chizuru until Okita tells him that he is his opponent. Chikage tells Okita that his job was already done when Okita first arrived. Chikage vanishes and Okita collapses from the tuberculosis. Gradually he begins to weaken until Nagumo Kaoru visits him with a bottle of ochimizu that would "heal his illness". This proves to be untrue and after protecting Heisuke and Chizuru, Okita is shot and injured, and is last seen being supported by another member of the Shinsengumi, too weak to stand on his own. Okita also constantly jokes about killing Chizuru, as he suggested this when she was first taken captive by the Shinsengumi. Hekketsuroku Okita remains bedridden; the only time in this season he is shown out of bed is when he appeared out of nowhere in Rasetsu form to protect Chizuru from Kaoru and when Chizuru and Harada paid him a visit. It's implied that his condition is worsening. He is also seen in short scenes before Hijikata's departure, holding over his "new" uniform. After Kondou's death, Okita furiously challenges Hijikata, but gives up after Chizuru tells him that Hijikata didn't want to leave Kondou, despite being ordered to. Angered by Kondou's death, and his own weakening condition, he kills off an entire group of men that were planning to assassinate Hijikata. Since he was already weak, his life force was sapped away by using his Rasetsu powers, and as a result his body turned to dust. The only thing left behind was his sword. 'Hakuouki SSL' In [http://hakuouki.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuouki_SSL Hakuouki SSL], Souji is a Second Year student at Hakuouki academy, Form One & is also from the Kendo Club who loves making fun of people. Due to his weak constitution since young, he took up kendo to train himself. Another reason, was due to the guidance from Kondou, whom he looks up to as an elder brother. Adversely, he is sworn enemies with Hijikata. His latest obsession is smartphone photography and image editting. Trivia, Differences & Possible Garble *Souji's back story is told in two perspectives, Kondou's, which is a generalization and gives insight on what Kondou was feeling for Souji's sake, while Souji's, is more dark and heartfelt as it gives more insight as to what Souji's was feeling during his time as a child at the Shieikan dojo. *According to Reimeroku, Souji's "first kill" was a comrade who was plotting to assassinate Kondou. *According to Reimeroku, Souji was one of the last Shieikan comrades to arrive in Kyoto (Next to Saito), due to catching the measles (which for adults can be life-threatening). *Souji is sometimes referred to as a psychopath, which isn't completely untrue. He can be nearly obsessively protective of Kondou and knows exactly what to do or say to people in order to get what he wants from them, so in a classical sense, Souji is more or less a psycho. *Just to clear up any confusion for readers, his first name is Souji and his family name is Okita. *In the game version of Reimeroku, Souji actually showed Kondou all the bruises on his shoulder, in the anime, he just talks about & calls Kondou a nuisance. *Souji is obviously seen as a yandere he doesn't care to kill people for the safety of his love ones (like Kondou-san), one of the best example is in Hakuouki Reimeiroku. *Even though Souji has a music theme, It's only used in the SSL OVA. Image Gallery Okitasoji.jpg Souji Okita.jpg|Basic idea of Souji's look 87751.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.474538.jpg Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.989825.jpg|Kondou Hugging Souji in order to stop his blind rage Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-10h24m19s67.png|"I fell down. i can be quite clumsy" was the excuse Souji gave when Kondou saw his bruises Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-10h12m07s218.png Souji.jpg kisuki.net_artbooks_hakuouki-shinsengumi-kitan-original-illustrations_119.jpg|Official Art book image 137071.jpg|Official artbook concept art 524188.jpg|I wish i could tell you what's going on here,sorry Okita.Souji.full.386532.jpg|Chizuru imagening Souji in western clothing Hakuouki.Shinsengumi.Kitan.full.170128.jpg|Souji's "Good" Ending Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h14m03s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h16m43s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h16m39s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png tumblr_m2w0bkjxT31r588mgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2pcdipFnF1qkzhmko1_500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-20h19m58s2.png tumblr_m7hincbCEF1rr7qsdo1_500.jpg 315.jpg|Okita Souji as pictured in Hakuouki: Demon of Fleeting Blossom game. Souji Yuugiroku CG2.jpg|Souji in Hakuoki Yuugiroku Okita Yuugiroku1.png|Souji's Minigame in Hakuoki Yuugiroku Souji-Okita-hakuouki-20176769-1280-720.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Shinsengumi Category:Rasetsu